


Do It For Him

by zelda (skinandearth)



Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandearth/pseuds/zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short songfic based off of 'Do It For Him' from Steven Universe. Includes dumb hockey players being dumb, fights, omelettes, and no shortage of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It For Him

**You do it for him**

**And you would do it again**

**You’ll do it for us, that is to say**

**You’ll do it for him**

It was a clean hit, a legal hit. But he still cringed as David’s body hit the board, how he crumpled up, falling down onto the ice. Curled into a ball, fighting with his helmet. It took him no time at all to get over to David, but too long at the same time. Too many seconds, like skating through syrup. His eyes met David’s as he crouched down, balancing his stick on one knee as he offered his hand.

 

“Need a lift?”

 

**Keep your stance wide**

**Keep your body lowered**

**As you’re moving forward**

**Balance is the key**

 

Referees are useless unless you’re in your hometown. No penalty for Giroux and he slammed David into the boards, right on his already injured shoulder. It took him a moment to stand, had to be helped back to the locker room, and the carrot head got no penalty. David couldn’t see straight and that jackass got no penalty. But we get the faceoff. I make sure to glare at him, make him scared as I skate into the circle. Zdeno’s words ring through my mind.

 

_Stance wide, Milan. Feet shoulder width apart, make sure you don’t point your feet inward. Lower yourself, keep that centre of gravity low, balance is the key. Skate forward slowly… yes that’s it!_

 

He better be fucking ready. No one nails David like that and gets away with it.

 

**Right foot, left foot**

**Now go even faster**

**And as you’re moving backwards**

**Keep your eyes on me**

 

It was like we were the only players on the ice, the sounds and sights of the arena melting away, until it was only us. Nothing existed outside of the ice, our sticks, the puck, and each other. His eyes were glued to mine. The puck sailed over the ice, inching closer and closer to the blade of my stick as I scooped it away from an oncoming defender, sending it right through the skates of an opposing forward, hitting the tape of David’s stick and… _SCORE!_ Feeling him slam into me made the arena come back, the sounds of cheering and the feel of my teammates pressing against me, celebrating the _holy shit you two that was amazing you scored the overtime winning goal!_

 

**Deep down, you know**

**You weren’t built for fighting**

**But that doesn’t mean you’re not**

**Prepared to try**

 

He shoved him. He fucking shoved him away, getting all up in his face even though he’d done nothing to piss Winchester off. He looked pissed, even as small and light as he was, throwing his gloves down and getting ready to fight. When Winchester’s fist gripped the front of his jersey, I saw red. I didn’t even notice my gloves coming off, didn’t feel the pain from punching him straight in the jaw until much later that night. Only felt the rage filling me up, making me strong for him. I had to protect him.

 

**What they don’t know**

**Is your real advantage**

**When you live for someone**

**You’re prepared to die**

 

Seeing him go down like that, hearing his yell of pain and distress, seeing that check, clearly dirty, clearly targeting him, my heart stopped. He didn’t get up. His eyes were closed. He didn’t move, didn’t twitch. I heard a yell of anger before I realized it was my own.

 

Zdeno just barely beat me to him, vaulting over the boards with his giraffe legs and skating to his fallen teammate at the same time I crouched down, ripping his helmet off and checking his pulse and sighing in relief when his eyes opened, even if they were filled with pain.

 

I went back with him. Waited as the doctors checked out his hip, saying that he pulled a muscle and tore another but that he was so lucky to have not gotten hurt worse. He grinned as he told me this, showed me the rapidly developing bruise on the inside of his leg, making me cringe and laugh and hug him all at the same time.

 

He walks like a drunk man when he’s hurt his leg. It made me realize that he was, indeed, a puppy. I stayed with him for the few days he couldn’t walk. I knew I’d protect him, no matter what, after this. No one was allowed to touch him, to hurt him if I had a say in it.

 

**Deep down, I know**

**That I’m just a human**

**But I know that I can**

**Draw my sword and fight**

 

I lost a fair amount of fights. Bruised jaws, black eyes, busted lips, pulled muscles, you name it, I’ve probably done it. David always made sure to check on me, even after we moved out of our apartment and weren’t roommates on the road anymore, every night (or morning, depending on how late the game was) I could expect to wake up to the smell of eggs and bacon, or pancakes, or omelettes, and warm smile as a cup of coffee was thrust into my hands.

 

**With my short existence**

**I can make a difference**

**I can be there for him**

**I can be his knight**

 

**I can do it for him!!!**

**You do it for us**

 

“Milan, are you stupid? What you did was reckless, and it could’ve gotten you thrown out of the game. Be lucky you only got fined. But you owe me a big explanation,” Zee’s glare was cold enough to freeze me in place, but the fire in his eyes was hot enough to melt steel. The big man was pissed. And it was aimed at me.

 

“Zee, I…”

 

“You’d better not be apologizing, Milan. You know that will not work with me. Explain. Now,” He cut me off.

 

“Zee, they were booing us! And David got himself into it too. Meyer fucking punched him right across the jaw! And he did nothing! How did you think I was going to react, butterflies and rainbows? No! I pushed him out of the way, and gave that dickweed a piece of my mind. And because his teammates couldn’t keep their mouths shut, I gave them a piece of my mind too! Did you not hear the things they were yelling about him?” I yelled.

 

Zee stared at me, and I felt myself deflate as I realized that I had just screamed at _my captain_. I clamped my hand over my mouth, flinching away slightly as Zee stood up. He kneeled down in front of me.

 

“Milan, why did you do that? Why didn’t you let me take care of it? It wasn’t your fight either.” His voice wasn’t angry, just merely curious.

 

“You do it for us. You always make sure that when someone goes after a teammate, they pay. I wanted to help. This is my team too. I wasn’t going to let him get away with it.”

Zdeno’s eyes soften. “You two are cute.”

 

I splutter, reeling. “W-what?”

 

He regards me evenly. “You and David. Don’t even try to play dumb with me, I know how you feel about him. Did you think I’d not notice? Now, I don’t have a problem with it, no one here does. As long as it doesn’t interfere with the team, then do whatever the hell you please. I don’t care. But I do think you two are cute.”

 

He walks away. _Cute? Really?_

 

**Okay, now do that again**

**You do it for us, that is to say**

**I’ll do it for him**

Cuddling with David was, by far, my favourite thing ever. Waking up next to him, especially when I woke up first, was always amazing. Just getting to lay there, watching his soft, even breaths, before his eyes opened and he yawned, looking at me with all the love in the world. I’m pretty sure it was mirrored back, because he reached up and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

 

“Good morning, handsome.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
